kpopphungergamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Challenge ideas
Put your suggestion in the comments below, or log in or sign up to edit this page! Challenge ideas for the Sims 3 Hunger Games. New ideas Regular challenges *Make them eat tons of rotten food and see who vomits first? * Have the contestents partake in a table tennis match. * Who can pee their pants first. * Who can make the highest quality meal. Winner also gets to eat their creation. * Make a pool maze with 2 identical paths. Make a room with a chair at the end of it. Have 2 sims start at the same place on both sides. First to swim the maze and sit in the chair wins. * Have a cook off, who makes the best quality cooking wins. * Lock all the contestants in a room with no beds and see who can stay awake the longest. * Have the Sims get jobs, and whoever gets a promotion quickest wins. * Follow the sims around and whoever goes the longest without complaining about something wins, because they're always complaining. * Fishing Challenge: Whoever Catches the most Fish / Catches the heaviest fish / Gets Fishing Skill up first / first to catch 5 fish Wins. * We already had a food eating contest, so let's have a food making contest. The first one who makes Pancakes or any sort of food is the winner. * Any type of holiday challenge/episode. ex: Halloween; They could wear outfits as they carve pumpkins in the cemetary. Chricontest * Cutest baby contest - This would be best with a smaller amount of Sims - have all the Sims make a baby and then you pick which one has the cutest kid. You could do a challenge and whoever looses it, will be locked outside while the others have a gift giving party. Etc. * Have the sims each try to discover a potion from the (generations) chemisrty set and if they are singed they must shower before returning to the set * Make all the sims write a story and whoever finishes first wins (takes awhile) * Line all sims up at starting line then have them race to a place in town and the first person there wins. * Let all contestants have max free will and pause the game. Choose a bunch of random places in town where they must go, also set home as the final place to go. the first to arrive home wins the reward house. if they decide to, for example, visit the bar and stay there, don`t cancel it but let it happen. the first one home or the last to drop out wins. * Dance Challenge. The dance challenge is where you can get all of the contestants to dance to a random song and the last one dancing gets a reward. *Whoever paints the best picture (up to the viewers) wins! (Or whoever's painting is worth the most wins) Same could be done with sculpting. *Darts, Gnubb (Ambitions) or Basketball (store content) contest *Make food harder to obtain, examples: create a long pool walled off (I used a basement for this) and put food dish(es) on a far side. Sims will have to swim for food, with a chance of drowning. Or create a small room with 2 stories or more (I made 4 stories) and use the fire station poles from Ambitions. Put food on the top floor to see who can climb up the poles first. * American idol challenge where you make up the judges(could be past contestants or the actual judges on American idol) and you have each contestant sing karaoke for them and ever gets the least amount of hate wins﻿ * Have each male contestant woohoo with a female sim and get them pregnant in the same town﻿ * Arcade Machine (Showtime)﻿ 'Death challenges' *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RySsiKTAj5M this has a bunch *'Actual Hunger Challenge': Example: If there are 5 contestants left, place them in a chamber with everything to keep their needs satisfied, except food. Start them all off with maximum food, but halfway through the challenge, put (in this case) 4 meals of food in seperate corners of the room, then whoever starves looses, the rest are freed. *'Rant about Death Challenge':Have all contestant rant about death until one dies. *'Illness Challenge': Have them all be trapped in a room with no roof. Then let it rain until they are sick and wait for one of them to die. *'Buffet to Death Challenge':First set out only THREE '''meals until someone eats them. Then lock them in a room and '''NO FOOD and see who dies first. *Use testingcheatsenabled true, buydebug on, and buy the Mummy Sarcaphagus in the tomb objects section. You will need to shift click the tomb, set mummy chance, always and also Activated Behaviors, release tomb mummy. Pause the game, teleport the sims in the room with the mummy, whoever the mummy attacks first will probably be cursed and eventually die. After the one person is attacked teleport the not cursed sims out of the room. (requires world adventures) *'Cow-Plant Challenge: '''if KPopp buys a Cow-Plant from the SimPoints store, have each contestant play with the Cow-Plant, and the first one to be devoured/eaten by them obviously looses. *'Tomb trap death challenge': Set a line of two randomized traps and have the contestants walk a straight line through them. If they get a deadly line such as water + electric, then they will probably die. Its still fair even if someone gets water + water, as long as you don't know which trap is which, then they just got lucky. '(requires world adventures)' *HANNAH AND MARLEY WERE HERE!!!! ** '''Transmutation Challenge': (Requires Supernatural)'''Go to lifetime wishes and buy philosophers stone then have them transmute gold the first person to fail and transmute themselves (turn into a golden statue) looses. (requires 40,000 lifetime happiness points) (to do this (probably), make the lifewish of a sim to having 50.000 simdollars and make him/her ambitious. the first time you do motherlode that sim will get happiness, maybe more than 40.000 points, buy the philosophers stone and place it somewhere where the sims cant reach, set ambitious back to its original and when you want to do the challange move the stone to where they can reach and do it.) * '''Meteor Challenge: Have an alien sim summon a meteor, and whichever sim(s) get killed by the meteor, loose. * Kitchen Fire Challenge: Set the Sims in one room, and one will cook food until reaches oven. Turn free will off and let them scream in horror until one burns. * Murphy Bed Death Challenge * Spontanious combustion challenge: lock the sims in seperate cages (so they don't extinguish each other or catch everyone else on fire) in the heat and see who bursts into flames first. (Inspired by Grace's death >;D) * Running out of air challenge: '''have the sims go scubapo diving and the first person to run out of oxygen int their tank will die * '''Door of Life and Death: There's a pit monster under the doormat of the Door of Life and Death. Sims will be attacked by monster and killed if they upset the Grim Reaper or lose the guitar challenge against him. Have the sims enter the door of death and the first one who loses to death will die * Have a contestant die by fire * REQUIRES SIMS 4: 'Embarrassment challenge': Have all the Sims do something embarrassing, such as peeing themselves, and see who dies of embarrassment first. * ALSO REQUIRES SIMS 4: 'Laughter': Sims in the Sims 4 can die by laughing too hard, so make all the coontestants laugh until someone dies. Used ideas Regular challenges *Have the contestants ride a Mechanical Bull and time how long each one lasts until they fall off. The contestants with the longest time wins. *Have the contestants take part in a pie-eating contest. *Have the contestants take part in a chess match. *Have the contestants fight each other. *Have the contestants partake in a breath-holding contest. *Have the contestants take part in a dance contest. *Have the contestants partake in an apple bobbing contest. *Have sims do the apptitude test. *Get a radio and make the contestants dance to the music. The contestant who dances the longest wins. *Make a maze leading to food. Whoever makes it first wins. *Have everyone run on treadmills, whoever falls first is out then continue. *Bowling challenge (requires University Life): Who gets the highest score wins. It's easy to tell who wins and who loses because you get the sims' scores in those little annotations. *Have the contestents partake in a juice pong match. *Have the contestants do a selfie and who ever does the funniest one wins *Skii Ball *Billiarts Death challenges *Have all contestants trapped in a pool and see who drowns first. *Have all contestants eat from the Jelly Bean bush until one of them dies. *'In a room full of puddles/a giant puddle outside' or 'while its raining out', have the contestants try and repair a broken television. *Have all the contestants in a room with a bunch of University beds and have them trying to lift their bed up. There is a possibilty that it can fall on the contestant and kill them. *Lock contestants in a room with an unattended stove and wait until one of them burns to death. * Vending Machine Death Challenge: Have them all by turn kick a vending machine until someone dies. Category:Ideas